Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation
Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation è un videogioco, quarto capitolo della celebre serie videoludica di Tomb Raider, di genere avventura dinamica. Sviluppato da Core Design e pubblicato da Eidos Interactive, il videogioco ha visto la luce su PC, PlayStation e Sega Dreamcast rispettivamente il 31 ottobre 1999, il 22 novembre 1999 e il 13 aprile 2001. Dal 26 gennaio 2011, il videogioco è scaricabile, in lingua inglese, per Playstation 3 e Playstation Portable da PlayStation Network e, per PC, da Steam e GOG. 'Trama' Ad Angkor Wat, in Cambogia, nel 1984, una giovane Lara Croft è impegnata, insieme al suo mentore Werner Von Croy, nella ricerca di un antico manufatto chiamato Iride. Istruita e guidata da Von Croy attraverso le sale del tempio, Lara rivela già le sue grandi abilità atletiche, ma l'addestramento rivela anche la nascente rivalità tra lei e il suo mentore. Lara, giunta prima di Von Croy nella sala in cui è custodita l'Iride, cerca di convincere Von Croy a lasciare l'artefatto lì dove si trova, ma Von Croy, ignorandola, si avvicina per raccoglierla, quando un improvviso terremoto fa crollare il tetto della sala. Von Croy rimane intrappolato nella grande sfera che racchiudeva l'antico reperto, mentre Lara fugge appena in tempo dal crollo. Ai giorni nostri (che nel gioco corrisponde al 1999), Lara si trova in Egitto alla ricerca di un antico manufatto chiamato l'Amuleto di Horus. Lara scopre un antico passaggio nel deserto attraverso cui arriva, insieme alla sua guida, all'interno di una grande tomba sotterranea. Procedendo al suo interno, la guida fugge terrorizzata davanti ad un'iscrizione, tuttavia Lara, ignorandone lo strano comportamento, prosegue da sola all'interno della tomba, giungendo infine nella sala in cui è custodito l'Amuleto, che rimuove da un sarcofago. Lara esce dalla tomba, ed esamina i geroglifici incisi sull'Amuleto: «''Io, Semerkhet, Sacerdote di Horus, metto in guardia chiunque rimuoverà l'amuleto che imprigiona lo spirito di Seth. Colui che banchettò con gli sciacalli all'alba dell'uomo tornerà così a profanare la terra... Seth, Signore del Male, sarà nuovamente libero al volgere di un millennio lontano, accompagnato da calamità e pestilenza. E l'intero raccolto appassirà sotto un cielo infuocato.» (Iscrizione sull'Amuleto di Horus.) Mentre termina di leggere l'iscrizione, Lara viene minacciata dalla guida fuggita, che le intima di consegnargli l'Amuleto. Approfittando di una fortuita distrazione, Lara si sottrae alla minaccia e si lancia all'inseguimento della guida e del suo complice. Lara sale su una chiatta in navigazione sul Nilo, da dove scopre che la guida e il suo complice sono stati assoldati dal suo vecchio mentore, Werner Von Croy. Lara si reca da un suo amico studioso, Jean-Yves, che le rivela i veri poteri dell'Amuleto e di come, rimuovendolo, abbia scatenato una corsa contro il tempo per fermare il potere di Seth prima che distrugga il mondo. Lara si reca perciò nel complesso templare di Karnak per entrare nella Tomba di Semerkhet alla ricerca di un modo per fermare Seth. Ostacolata dai guerrieri Tuareg assoldati da Von Croy, Lara giunge all'ingresso della tomba di Semerkhet. Qui ha uno scontro con Von Croy che le sottrae l'Amuleto e la rinchiude nella tomba. Al suo interno, Lara scopre che l'unico modo per fermare Seth è recuperare i pezzi dell'Armatura di Horus e applicarli alla statua del dio all'interno della Grande Piramide di Giza, così da far rinascere il potere di Horus, l'unico in grado di fermare Seth. Ritornata in superficie, Lara nota Von Croy a bordo di un elicottero che si allontana dal sito di scavo e la guida traditrice messa a guardia dell'uscita dalla Tomba di Semerkhet. La guida rivela a Lara che Von Croy è diretto ad Alessandria, e dopo aver tramortito la guida e rubatole i vestiti, sale a bordo di un treno diretto ad Alessandria. Dopo essere sopravvissuta agli scontri con gli uomini di Von Croy a bordo del treno, Lara giunge a casa di Jean-Yves ad Alessandria. Informato l'amico egittologo di essersi fatta sottrarre l'Amuleto da Von Croy, Lara si mette alla ricerca dei pezzi dell'Armatura di Horus. Jean-Yves ha infatti scoperto che Cleopatra, consapevole del potere dell'Armatura, l'aveva fatta trasportare nel suo palazzo ad Alessandria. Lara attraversa quindi le catacombe, il Tempio di Poseidone e la Biblioteca di Alessandria per entrare nel palazzo di Cleopatra. Qui l'archeologa assiste ad alcuni fenomeni soprannaturali, quali il progressivo risveglio di scheletri, spettri e altre creature a guardia dell'Armatura, ma riesce ad avere la meglio e a recuperarne tutti i pezzi; ritornando da Jean-Yves scopre che il suo amico è stato rapito da Von Croy, che minaccia di ucciderlo se Lara non gli consegnerà l'Armatura. Von Croy è diretto al Cairo, dove si trova un'antica tavoletta cerimoniale che spiega il rituale per risvegliare o confinare definitivamente Seth. Il potere malvagio del dio prende possesso dell'uomo, dotandolo di poteri sovrannaturali, e Lara, recuperata una motocicletta, si affretta a raggiungere la città per liberare l'amico. Qui un'aura malefica ha avvolto tutta la città, invadendola di locuste, mentre un gigantesco drago ha bloccato l'accesso alla Cittadella, dove Von Croy ha portato Jean-Yves. Aiutata dal coraggioso sacrificio di un militare, Lara riesce a raggiungere la Cittadella e a liberare Jean-Yves, che la informa che Von Croy è posseduto dallo spirito di Seth, e che dovrà prestare molta attenzione nel sottrargli l'Amuleto. Lara lo raggiunge nelle catacombe sotto la Cittadella, dove Von Croy ha trovato la tavoletta. L'archeologo tenta di portare Lara dalla sua parte, ma dopo averlo chiuso in una sala sotto la Cittadella, gli sottrae l'Amuleto di Horus e si dirige verso Giza. Lara si fa strada con molta fatica prima nei sotterranei della Sfinge e in seguito attraverso le piramidi del complesso archeologico, riuscendo infine ad entrare nel Tempio di Horus sotto la Grande Piramide. Lara posiziona sulla statua di Horus i pezzi dell'Armatura e l'Amuleto, ma prima che il potere di Horus possa liberarsi, uno sciame di locuste avvolge completamente la statua del dio, distruggendola e scagliando lontano l'Amuleto. Seth si manifesta davanti a Lara, che dopo aver recuperato l'Amuleto fugge verso l'ingresso del tempio sfuggendo a Seth. Lara utilizza l'Amuleto di Horus per chiudere l'ingresso del tempio e imprigionarvi il dio. Stanca e sfibrata, Lara arranca verso l'uscita della Grande Piramide, quando, sull'apertura, appare Von Croy, liberato dall'influenza di Seth. L'ingresso della piramide inizia a crollare, ma Lara non si fida di Von Croy e non accetta l'aiuto che il suo vecchio mentore le offre. Prima che Von Croy possa tirare fuori Lara dalla piramide, il cunicolo crolla, seppellendola viva sotto le macerie. Von Croy, togliendosi il cappello in segno di lutto, osserva impotente l'ingresso ormai distrutto: un busto di Seth marchia con la sua malvagità la tragedia appena avvenuta. 'Personaggi' '''Lara Croft': L'avventurosa archeologa inglese questa volta è alla ricerca dell'Amuleto di Horus, ma si troverà a fronteggiare il terribile dio egizio del caos Seth. Werner Von Croy: Famoso archeologo austriaco e vecchio mentore di Lara, è anch'egli alla ricerca dell'Amuleto di Horus. Jean-Yves: Archeologo francese amico di Lara, le cui profonde conoscenze dell'Antico Egitto le saranno di grande aiuto nel corso dell'avventura. Ispirato all'egittologo francese Jean Yves Empereur. Ahmed Ben Trayal: Guida assunta da Lara per condurla alla Tomba di Seth, si rivelerà un uomo di Von Croy e abbandonerà Lara all'interno della Tomba di Seth. Sergente Azizus: Lara lo incontra, moribondo, cercando di entrare nella Cittadella. Si sacrificherà per distruggere il drago che ne blocca l'accesso consentendo a Lara di proseguire l'avventura. Seth: Il dio Egiziano del Caos e della Distruzione, che Lara libera inavvertitamente sottraendo dal suo sarcofago l'Amuleto di Horus. Si incarna in Werner Von Croy per impedire a Lara di evocare l'unico in grado di distruggerlo, Horus. Horus: Il dio egizio della luce che sconfisse Seth e lo imprigionò in una tomba segreta. Semerkhet: Il sommo sacerdote di Horus durante il tempo delle piaghe. 'Lara Croft' Lara venne dotata di nuove mosse, tra cui la possibilità di salire e scendere lungo pali verticali, appendersi e dondolarsi a corde appese al soffitto e svoltare gli angoli di percorsi sospesi. Per la prima volta Lara muove le labbra durante gli intermezzi filmati e furono implementate inoltre alcune nuove animazioni per l'attivazione di interruttori e leve. Il modello di Lara venne ulteriormente migliorato e arricchito con un maggior numero di poligoni e texture, anche per evitare alcuni antiestetici difetti presenti nei precedenti episodi. Viene inoltre implementata la "mira manuale": nei precedenti episodi, nelle sessioni di combattimento e sparatorie Lara mirava automaticamente al nemico più vicino, consentendo al giocatore di eliminarlo con relativa facilità; grazie alla nuova opzione, invece, il giocatore può scegliere di evitare che Lara miri automaticamente, in modo da dover posizionare Lara in una posizione adatta a mirarlo e variare così il sistema di shooting. 'Outfit' In quest'avventura Lara ha solo due outfit ovvero: Lara giovane: Con due treccie, pantaloncini e giacca verdi e stivaletti; Lara adulta: Outfit classico di Lara. Treccia, shorts marroncini e canotta verde acqua. 'Nemici' Come nei titoli precedenti, anche in questo capitolo sono presenti diversi nemici e in diverse varianti: *'Cinghiale': Nemico presente solo nel primo livello, è poco pericoloso. Lara, essendo ancora giovane e disarmata, non può eliminarlo ma solo oltrepassarlo o attendere che Von Croy lo uccida. *'Scorpioni': Esistono tre diversi nemici di questo tipo: **Una prima variante è rossa, poco pericolosa; **La seconda è nera, e può avvelenare Lara; **L'ultima è una variante gigante, presente solo nei livelli finali a Giza, molto resistente. *'Sciacalli': Pericolosi, agili e aggressivi ma non molto resistenti. *'Coccodrilli': Estremamente aggressivi, sono in grado di muoversi sia a terra che in acqua. *'Pipistrelli': Piccoli, poco pericolosi ma aggressivi, sono difficili da individuare. *'Scarabei': Appaiono improvvisamente da pertugi nascosti o da buchi nei muri, sono estremamente voraci e non è possibile eliminarli. *'Toro': Nemico estremamente pericoloso, è impossibile eliminarlo perché protetto da una dura corazza. È però utile a Lara per liberare passaggi bloccati e attivare interruttori speciali. Presente in due varianti: **La prima nel livello Guardiano di Semerkhet; **La seconda nei livelli Bazar e Sotterranei della Sfinge. *'Mummie': Nemici presenti sia nel livello Camere di Sepoltura che nel livello Dentro la piramide di Menkaure. È possibile eliminarle solo usando armi esplosive, come il lanciagranate o le munizioni esplosive per la balestra. Si muovono lentamente ed è facile seminarle. *'Sicari di Von Croy': Nemici agili e aggressivi, armati di mitragliatore uzi e saif. *'Guerrieri Tuareg': Nemici molto agili e pericolosi, sono armati di mitraglietta uzi e di una spada speciale che permette loro di deviare i colpi sparati da Lara. *'Fantasmi': Esistono tre varianti di questo nemico, ciascuna con un proprio, peculiare metodo di eliminazione: **La prima è di colore bianco, e si limita a sfiorare Lara fancedole perdere energia. Questa prima variante appare nei livelli Catacombe e Tempio di Poseidone e può essere eliminata solo trovando delle statue dalla testa di falco nelle aree vicine, intorno a cui lo spettro girerà fino a dissolversi. **La seconda e più pericolosa variante è rossa, e sfiorando Lara può farle prendere fuoco. È presente sia nel livello Tomba di Semerkhet che nel livello Libreria Perduta. Solo gettandosi in acqua il fantasma seguirà Lara dissolvendosi al contatto. **L'ultima variante è di colore azzurro, provoca un danno maggiore e può essere eliminata solo gettandosi nell'acqua (la cui superficie si trasformerà immediatamente in ghiaccio). È presente nei livelli Tomba di Semerkhet e La Città dei Morti. *'Squalo martello': Veloce e aggressivo, è presente solo nel livello Faro, Tempio di Iside. *'Scheletri': Emergono dalla terra o si rianimano quando Lara passa loro vicino. Sono immuni ai colpi delle pistole di Lara, ma possono essere eliminati spingendoli dentro burroni usando la potenza del fucile a pompa o colpendoli con munizioni esplosive. È possibile eliminarli anche mirando alla testa con il mirino della balestra: senza testa inizieranno a correre senza meta fino a precipitare in qualche burrone. Ne esiste una variante, con i resti di un'armatura indosso, presente nei livelli Faro, Tempio di Iside e Palazzo di Cleopatra. *'Fenice': Presente solo nei livelli Faro, Tempio di Iside e Palazzo di Cleopatra. Lancia dalla coda dei colpi debilitanti e aggredisce Lara con i suoi artigli. *'Cavaliere meccanico': Presente esclusivamente nel livello Libreria perduta, indossa una spessa armatura metallica che lo rende particolarmente difficile da eliminare. Ha al centro del petto una gemma azzurra, suo unico punto debole. Può utilizzare un cavallo meccanico, che ne aumenta la difficoltà di eliminazione. *'Soldati egiziani': Presenti esclusivamente nei livelli ambientati al Cairo, sono armati di fucile mitragliatore con lanciagranate incorporato. *'Locuste': Hanno invaso la città del Cairo, e attaccano Lara all'improvviso. Non potendole eliminare, i loro attacchi possono risultare mortali se durano a lungo. *'Scarabei giganti': Questi insetti volano tra i tetti delle strade del Cairo e si annidano tra i blocchi della Grande Piramide. Oltre ad aggredire Lara, tentano di spingerla nel vuoto con i loro attacchi. *'Drago': Presente solo nel livello Ingresso alla Cittadella, sputa fiamme e sciami di locuste dalla bocca. Lara non può eliminarlo, e solo il sacrificio del coraggioso sergente Azizuh le permetterà di accedere alla Cittadella. *'Semidei': Esistono tre varianti di questo nemico: **La prima è presente nel livello Palazzo di Cleopatra, dove due di essi sono a guardia degli ultimi pezzi dell'armatura di Horus. Questa variante indossa una robusta armatura, ha una maschera funeraria sul volto ed è armata di uno scettro che lancia fulmini azzurri molto debilitanti. **La seconda variante, presente solo nel livello Moschea di Tulun, ha la testa di un toro ed è armata di un martello con cui percuote il pavimento vicino a Lara causandole molto danno e rendendole difficile azionare leve. Non può essere eliminata. **L'ultima variante, presente nei livelli Mastaba e Piramidi delle Regine di Khefu, ha la testa di un falco e spara dallo scettro colpi piuttosto debilitanti. *'Cavalieri templari': Risvegliati da Von Croy grazie al potere di Seth, sono presenti solo nel livello Cittadella. Sono lenti e non possono essere eliminati, ma Lara può sfruttarli a suo vantaggio. *'Sorveglianti': Sono presenti solo nei livelli Piramide di Menkaure e Piramidi delle regine di Khefu. Lara può aiutarli ad abbattere gli scorpioni giganti che hanno invaso il complesso, ma se attaccati diventeranno immediatamente ostili. *'Scimmie': Ve ne sono di tre tipi nel livello Mastaba, dove sono attivate da tre diverse leve, ciascuna caratterizzata da una statua che rappresenta una scimmia che, rispettivamente, si copre gli occhi, le orecchie e la bocca. Le prime due sono aggressive ed aggrediranno Lara, l'ultima attiverà per lei una leva altrimenti irraggiungibile. *'Ammit': Presente esclusivamente nel livello Tempio di Horus, viene liberata solo se Lara sbaglia gli enigmi della psicostasia. *'Seth': Boss finale del gioco. Seth ha la capacità di volare e spara dalle mani dei colpi estremamente potenti che possono anche dare fuoco a Lara. Non è possibile ucciderlo, ma solo rinchiuderlo nel Tempio di Horus. 'Gameplay' Core Design decise di utilizzare anche in The Last Revelation il motore grafico dei precedenti episodi della serie, a cui vennero aggiunte nuove funzioni e peculiarità, tra cui l'implementazione del bump mapping, nebbia ed effetti ottici, un nuovo sistema d'illuminazione e un livello interamente ambientato su un treno in movimento. Fu inoltre utilizzato per la prima volta un menu di gioco animato, costituito da una serie di ambientazioni ispirate a quelle del gioco inquadrate attraverso lunghe sequenze panoramiche, in cui Lara combatteva contro nemici, sfuggiva ad antiche trappole o recuperava preziosi reperti. 'Modalità di gioco' Il gameplay di The Last Revelation, seppur non discostandosi molto dai precedenti videogiochi della serie, venne arricchito da nuovi enigmi e da un'intelligenza artificiale dei nemici più varia e accurata. In The Last Revelation il numero dei livelli è praticamente raddoppiato rispetto ai capitoli precedenti, e inoltre appare per la prima volta la possibilità di passare da un livello all'altro del gioco, caratteristica essenziale per portare a termine alcuni di essi, in cui gli elementi necessari per proseguire vengono recuperati in più livelli collegati tra loro. 'Livelli' Il gioco è quasi interamente ambientato in Egitto a differenza dei suoi predecessori, che vedevano Lara girare diversi continenti nella sua avventura. A destra abbiamo la cartina dell'Egitto con le location visitate da Lara durante il gioco. 'Cambogia' *1° Livello: Angkor Wat *2° Livello: Corsa verso l'Iride 'Egitto' 'Valle dei Re' *3° Livello: Il Sepolcro di Seth *4° Livello: Camere di sepoltura *5° Livello: La Valle dei Re *6° Livello: KV5 'Karnak' *7° Livello: Tempio di Karnak *8° Livello: Camera della Grande Ipostele *9° Livello: Il Lago Sacro *10° Livello: Tomba di Semerkhet *11° Livello: Il Guardiano di Semerkhet 'Deserto Orientale' *12° Livello: Ferrovia abbandonata 'Alessandria d'Egitto' *13° Livello: Alessandria *14° Livello: Rovine costiere *15° Livello: Catacombe *16° Livello: Tempio di Poseidone *17° Livello: Libreria Perduta *18° Livello: Sala di Demetrio *19° Livello: Faro, Tempio di Iside *20° Livello: Palazzo di Cleopatra 'Cairo' *21° Livello: La Città dei morti *22° Livello: Moschea di Tulun *23° Livello: Ingresso alla Cittadella *24° Livello: Fossati *25° Livello: Bazar *26° Livello: Cittadella 'Necropoli di Giza' *27° Livello: Complesso della Sfinge *28° Livello: Sotterranei della Sfinge *29° Livello: Piramide di Menkaure *30° Livello: Dentro la Piramide di Menkaure *31° Livello: Mastaba *32° Livello: La Grande Piramide *33° Livello: Piramidi delle Regine di Khefu *34° Livello: Dentro la Grande Piramide *35° Livello: Tempio di Horus 'Livello bonus: The Times Exclusive Tomb Raider Level' Tomb Raider IV: The Times Exclusive bonus level è una breve avventura, costituita da un unico livello, pubblicata in allegato al noto quotidiano inglese The Times esclusivamente per PC nel 2001. Per eseguire l'avventura non è necessario possedere il disco di gioco di The Last Revelation. Inizialmente Core Design aveva pianificato, come per i capitoli precedenti, la pubblicazione di una versione Gold del gioco. In seguito la software house decise di concentrarsi su Tomb Raider: Chronicles e Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness, abbandonando il progetto di un quarto Gold. 'Trama' Lara ha sotto gli occhi una vecchia copia del quotidiano londinese The Times, per la precisione quella contenente l'articolo sull'importante scoperta della Tomba di Tutankamon ad opera di Howard Carter. Subito dopo l'editore del giornale mostra a Lara un articolo più recente, proveniente direttamente dall'Egitto: nei pressi del sito archeologico sono stati scoperti nuovi cunicoli, forse connessi con qualche tomba adiacente. Lara, convinta ad avventurarsi nelle profondità della tomba, viene condotta all'archivio centrale, dove consulta qualche articolo e infine conclude fra sé «Time to finish what Carter has started» («È tempo di concludere quel che Carter ha iniziato»). 'Inventario' Il classico inventario "ad anello" dei precedenti Tomb Raider venne sostituito da un'interfaccia in cui gli oggetti recuperati e i menù di salvataggio e caricamento sono disposti "in linea". I frammenti di alcuni oggetti possono essere combinati tra loro per creare l'oggetto completo o per applicare migliorie ad alcune armi, come per la balestra e la rivoltella, a cui è possibile applicare il mirino laser, utile per alcune prove di tiro al bersaglio. È inoltre presente, nell'angolo a sinistra dell'inventario, una bussola, utile a risolvere un enigma del livello Cittadella e ad abilitare i trucchi disponibili. Core Design aveva inizialmente annunciato la presenza di un diario di Lara tra gli oggetti dell'inventario, che avrebbe rivestito una grande importanza in termini di gameplay, ma questo elemento non venne poi implementato nella release finale. 'Armi' Il campionario di armi recuperabili nel gioco, oltre alle classiche pistole, è costituito da: *'Fucile a pompa', con munizioni normali o ad ampio raggio. *'Doppie mitragliette uzi' *'Balestra' (in sostituzione del mitra MP5 e del lanciarazzi di Tomb Raider III), potenziabile con l'aggiunta del mirino laser, utilizza tre tipi di munizioni: **Frecce standard; **Frecce avvelenate; **Frecce esplosive. *'Rivoltella', a cui è possibile applicare il mirino laser (in sostituzione della Desert Eagle di Tomb Raider III). *'Lanciagranate', equipaggiato con tre tipi di munizioni: **'Granate standard'; **'Granate accecanti' (utili solo contro bersagli umani); **'Granate a frammentazione'. 'Utility' Oltre alle armi Lara può raccogliere anche: *'Medipack grandi': Ripristinano l'energia di Lara al 100%; *'Medipack piccoli': Per il ripristino del 50% di energia di Lara. *'Razzi luminosi': per illuminare luoghi con scarsità di luce. 'Segreti' Nel corso dei 35 livelli di gioco, Lara potrà recuperare un totale di 70 segreti. Mentre nel primo livello i segreti sono costituiti da piccoli teschi dorati, nei livelli successivi (eccetto nel livello Corsa per l'Iride, dove non sono presenti) i segreti sono costituiti da scorte extra di armi, medipack o munizioni, segnalati da un breve jingle musicale. A differenza di Tomb Raider II: The Golden Mask, Tomb Raider III e Tomb Raider: Chronicles, in cui recuperare tutti i segreti del gioco permette di accedere a livelli bonus o contenuti speciali, il recupero dei 70 segreti di The Last Revelation non sblocca alcuna caratteristica aggiuntiva, anche se il percorso per i segreti spesso costituisce una porzione di gameplay a sé stante, con aree non pertinenti al percorso standard del livello, che aumentano la difficoltà generale del gioco. 'Veicoli' Anche se in numero minore rispetto a Tomb Raider III, Lara in quest'avventura può guidare due nuovi veicoli, ovvero: *'Fuoristrada': Disponibile nei livelli La Valle dei Re e KV5. *'Motocarrozzetta': Disponibile nei livelli La Città dei morti, Moschea di Tulun, Bazar, Ingresso alla Cittadella e Fossati. 'Sviluppo' Lo sviluppo del gioco è iniziato nel 1998. Il gioco utilizza un motore grafico creato appositamente per questo capitolo, poichè è stata data maggiore enfasi alla versione per PC che non doveva essere limitata dalla versione per PlayStation. Lavorando al quarto gioco di Tomb Raider in tanti anni, il team di sviluppo soffriva di affaticamento creativo e, secondo il designer Andy Sandham, questo ha portato alla fine del gioco con la morte di Lara Croft: «''Volevamo tutti uccidere Lara. Guardare l'avatar di Lara tutto il giorno per due anni era tanto quanto alcuni di noi potevano prendere. La Direzione era piuttosto libera, quindi per due settimane abbiamo escogitato un piano per uccidere Lara e l'abbiamo realizzato e seguito fino alla fine. Per "realizzato" intendo scoprire che l'avessimo uccisa e che ormai era troppo tardi per tornare indietro, portandoci nel suo ufficio e urlando contro di noi''» (Jeremy Health-Smith, Core Design CEO) Il team di sviluppo iniziò leggendo libri su antiche civiltà, quindi progettò livelli basati su questi, che Sandham poi modellò nella trama. L'attrive Jonell Elliot ha sostituito Judith Gibbins come voce di Lara Croft. Ci sono due versioni del gioco per PlayStation, con differenze minori. *La prima versione richiede di tornare alla schermata del menù principale dopo la morte e consente solo cinque salvataggi sulla memory card; *La seconda versione consente al giocatore di caricare una partita salvata immediatamente dopo la morte e in questa versione si possono effettuare sette salvataggi sulla memory card ufficiale della PlayStation. La prima versione è quella disponibile per il download tramite il PlayStation Store. The Times, in collaborazione con Core Design, ha progettato un livello speciale per celebrare la scoperta della Tomba di Tutankhamon. Peter Stothard, un editore britannico di un giornale, p descritto brevemente come personaggio nella prima scena di questa espansione. 'Contenuti esclusivi per Sega Dreamcast' La versione per Sega Dreamcast di Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation includeva un remix del tema principale fatto da Paul Oakenfold e un'opzione Galleria nel menu principale. Man mano che il giocatore proseguiva nell'avventura, venivano sbloccate ulteriori immagini nella galleria. Queste immagini consistevano in artwork esclusivi e screenshot di alta qualità delle cutscene del gioco. 'Doppiaggio' 'Errori nel doppiaggio italiano' Nei due livelli introduttivi ambientati in Cambogia, per un fraintendimento durante la fase di doppiaggio (nel doppiaggio dei videogiochi è prassi recitare le battute sentendo solamente l'audio originale, senza avere un riscontro visivo) Lara è stata doppiata come se fosse un'adulta e non sedicenne come l'aspetto e il periodo storico (1984) avrebbero suggerito. 'Accoglienza' The Last Revelation ricevette in generale critiche positive ed ottenne un discreto successo di vendite, tuttavia inferiori a quelle dei precedenti episodi della serie. GameSpot valutò la versione PC con un punteggio di 7.4/10, criticando il ritardo nell'aggiunta di innovazioni vere e proprie, ma valutando positivamente la grafica e la giocabilità. Alla versione PlayStation del gioco fu assegnato un punteggio di 6.0/10 criticando il comparto grafico e la sostanziale mancanza di vere innovazioni, pur lodando la musica e gli effetti sonori. La versione per Sega Dreamcast, primo titolo della serie Tomb Raider ad apparire sulla console, venne giudicata con un punteggio di 5.4/10. Le versioni PlayStation e PC vennero valutate, rispettivamente, 8.5/10 e 7.0/10 su IGN. Ancora una volta le critiche si concentrarono sulla grafica datata, la mancanza di innovazioni e i controlli di gioco, ma furono giudicati positivamente il gameplay e l'atmosfera, molto più simile a quella del capostipite della serie, nonché il modo più lineare e preciso di raccontare la storia nel corso dei numerosi intermezzi filmati. 'Sequel' Dopo quest'avventura, Lara ritorna nel 2000 in Tomb Raider: Chronicles. 'Curiosità' La musica originale fu composta, prodotta ed arrangiata da Peter Connelly. Il tema principale di questo episodio è una sinfonia elettronica con influenze egiziane, che conserva in gran parte le stesse note dei temi principali dei primi tre episodi ma è completamente riorchestrata.